A web-connected printer enables a user to print content from the web by using a unique e-mail assigned to the user's printer. For example, a web-connected printer may connect to the web through one-touch print apps to access printable maps, movies, tickets, coupons, news, and so on. Further, web-connected printers such as an all-in-ones (AIOs) (or e-AIOs) enable users to print, copy, scan, or fax documents received from an external source (e.g., a smartphone).